<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears by UPlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592476">Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover'>UPlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cell Phones, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parent Death, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie gets a heartbreaking call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My tears… I am used to them,” Richie’s voice shook in this heartbreaking way. Eddie’s heart throbbed, but he couldn’t find the tears. Whenever he felt like crying, in the years he was married to Myra, Eddie had to drive away from the house, at night, telling his wife that he just wanted to test the tires when he was really going to a long playground to cry. Alone.</p><p>Richie stared off into space. He didn’t have his glasses on so he likely couldn’t see a thing if that’s what he wanted. Eddie hugged his love tightly, feeling the pain in his body. Richie’s body stiffened, not responding to the comforting touch. The phone sat by his side. It was funny how phones worked. Did a phone like whenever someone used it, listening in on the conversations?</p><p>“You haven’t talked to your dad in a while, have you?” Eddie asked Richie softly.</p><p>Richie shook his head, avoiding Eddie’s eyes. “He never understood me.”</p><p>“He was still your dad,” Eddie reminded him. “I wish I could have known my dad.”</p><p>They were quiet. Why did these kinds of calls always have to happen in the early morning? The phone woke both of them up from their deep slumber.</p><p>“My dad… called a week ago…” Richie admitted, after dreaded silence.</p><p>“He did? You didn’t tell me that.”</p><p>Richie sniffled, a tear appearing at the corner of his eye. “He said that he changed his mind about the wedding.”</p><p>“He wanted to come?” Eddie asked, surprised. </p><p>Nodding, that tear rolled down his face. Richie was slowly starting to crumble.</p><p>“Richie, what did you say to him?” Eddie asked him, lightly massaging a comforting hand over his shoulder. </p><p>Richie put his head into his hands, a thick tear dropping into the blanket, disappearing. “I told him that I wished I could have had someone else be my dad.”</p><p>Sighing, Eddie was not disappointed in him. No, that was not right. It was interesting how he had spent his whole life with people who chewed him out for even the tiniest mistake. That’s why it was so hard getting used to being with Richie. He felt so free. </p><p>Crying, the tears blinded Richie. He couldn’t even see in the first place so when Eddie touched him again, he jumped. “If you need a hug, I’m here.”</p><p>Richie was never much of a hugger, but tonight he needed the comfort. Now, both his parents were gone. That was more of a scary thought now than when Richie thought about it as a kid. He was always going to remember his stiff upper lip father breaking down into tears when he found out that his dad died. Grandpa was the best.</p><p>“We only have each other,” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s shoulder. He wanted to tell his dad how sorry he was for saying something he never meant in the first place. There was no way to do that now.</p><p>Eddie kissed his neck. “That and the rest of the Losers. Forever and always.”</p><p>For the rest of the night, they held each other, falling back to sleep cuddling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>